I Will Be The Light
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Jay Gatsby last remembered being shot in the back and drowning in his pool. He wakes up lying beside his pool, thinking that that was just a nightmare. Follow Jay Gatsby as he tries to win Daisy back from Tom, even though he is dead. Based on "The Great Gatsby" movie by Baz Luhrmann.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jay Gatsby could feel the water seep into his lungs as the shot in his back throbbed with an intense pain. He knew without a doubt that he was going to die. He never thought that his world would end with a fatal shot in the back. Daisy, the one and only love of his life, had left him to go back with her unfaithful husband, Tom. He had nothing left to live for.

The green light would always be unobtainable for him.

With his last breath, he allowed the chlorinated water to rush down his throat. It rushed down his throat with such force that he choked on it for half a second before everything around him became a blur. Before he realized it, he descended into darkness.

Green light surrounded him when he regained consciousness. Jay had no idea what was happening to him. He felt...different. The green light around him dimmed until he noticed that he was lying on his back by the pool. He sat up with little effort and saw that George Wilson lay dead a little ways away from him. The man that had just lost his wife, Myrtle, in the hit and run caused by Daisy, was now dead. Thinking that caused Jay to become pricked by fear all over again. A gun was lying in the palm of George's limp hand which indicated that his death had been a suicide. That was when it came rushing back to Jay. He remembered getting shot in the back and then slowly drowning. He shook it off; the images from that memory causing him to shiver with fright. It must have been just a bad dream. Otherwise, he'd be dead.

Jay Gatsby walked up to the corpse of George and stared at him, dumb with shock for a moment. He felt horrible that George had killed himself. George was such a kind man. If Jay hadn't let Daisy take the wheel, George would probably still be alive. Jay allowed that thought to paralyze him for a moment before he let his thoughts turn back to Daisy. His heart ached when he thought about her. He knew that she had made her choice to stay with Tom, yet he couldn't let her walk out of his life so easily. He had to try to win her back. He had to try to make her see sense.

Jay raced out of his vacant mansion and out the door in pursuit of Daisy. He forgot all about the nightmare of being shot.

If he had only turned around and looked at the bottom of the pool, he would have seen that that was far from a nightmare.

It was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick Carraway stood in his bedroom, staring down at the open suitcase on his bed. He still couldn't seem to come to terms with what had just occurred. How could everything go south so fast? Nick walked away from his suitcase and toward the door, walking outside. He needed some fresh air to make himself feel better.

As Nick stood on the porch of his small house, he looked at the monstrosity of a house next door. It loomed upward into the gray sky, stating its presence with such an enormity that Nick was sure that the peaks of the house could touch the very tips of the clouds. He couldn't believe that Jay Gatsby, the man that he thought was untouchable, was now dead. He also couldn't believe that no one showed up to the funeral. Sure they all showed up for the parties that he held, but none of them had the decency to show up when he died. Funerals were no fun. It just went to show Nick that all money did was make people want to use you.

Nick shoved his hands into his pocket and walked over to Gatsby's mansion. He knew that it would be vacant. No one wanted to stay in the hulking skeleton. It was too isolated; too lonely.

Nick pulled the small black gate open and stepped inside the yard. He walked up the dirt path and up the steps of the house. He took one hand out of his pocket and placed it on the door. He left his palm on the door for a minute, thinking about how hard Gatsby had tried to win Daisy back and how hard the rejection had been.

Gatsby's whole world had seemed to be constructed of war. Unfortunately this battle was too much for him.

As Nick pushed open the door and stepped inside, he looked at the piles of decaying flowers that still lay on the floor where they had once been placed around Gatsby's coffin. Now they just circled an empty spot on the tile floor. Nick knew that he would have to take care of the flowers. They added to the already dark atmosphere.

Nick walked toward the flowers; his steps making a clicking sound as they came into contact with the tile floor. A couple of feet away from the flowers, Nick stopped short. It was in that moment that Nick saw something that he hadn't seen a moment ago. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that the lack of sleep he was suffering from wasn't causing him to see things. As Nick brought his hands back down, he knew that he wasn't hallucinating. There was a man standing with his back to Nick, staring down at the flowers.

"Excuse me sir, are you looking for something?" asked Nick, wondering who the person was.

The person sighed and bent down to pick up one of the wilted roses. He held it in his hands for a minute before replying, "What are all of these flowers for?"

"There was a death sir. A great man has passed away and left us."

The man took a deep breath.

"Who died?"

Before Nick could reply, the man turned around and Nick's jaw dropped in shock. He studied the man's tear-stained face and slumped posture. Though he looked totally different consumed by depression, Nick still recognized him.

"Who died?" asked the man; his voice cracking slightly with grief.

"You did," replied Nick in shock. "You did, Jay Gatsby."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jay Gatsby first knew that something was wrong when he showed up at the Buchanan's estate to see that Daisy was gone. When he arrived, he could see the tire marks visible in the dirt, indicating that a car had just recently departed. Why did Daisy leave all of a sudden? Where had she gone? He walked down the path that led to the front steps; observing the workers around him. There were some gardeners who were in the garden who were sitting on their haunches weeding, yet they didn't pay any heed to Gatsby. It was that he was pompous and expected attention. It was just that they were acting like he didn't exist.

When Gatsby entered the front door, the few servants that were mingling there, didn't notice him either. Gatsby peeked into the adjorning dining room and saw that the table was still set; the food on the plates barely touched. It was if they had left the house in a rush. What was wrong?

Gatsby decided that the only way that he would be able to find out what was going on was to ask from one of the household servants.

"Excuse me miss?" started Gatsby as he walked toward one of the maids who was in the process of dusting off a china cabinet in the dining room. "Can you tell me where the Buchanan's have gone and when they will get back?"

At the sound of his voice, the maid turned around to address it. When she saw Gatsby standing there in front of her, she released a horrifc scream. She threw her feather duster into the air and went running out of the room. Gatsby stared after her, puzzled. Usually women didn't have _that _strong of a reaction toward him.

Gatsby walked back out into the main hall and back out the door. He noticed that the gardner was still weeding the garden, despite the hysterical shrieks still coming from the maid.

"Excuse me?" said Gatsby leaning over the rail and looking at the gardner. "Can you tell me where the Buchanan's have gone and when they will get back?"

"Why sure-," started the gardner as she looked up to address the person that was talking to her. When she saw Gatsby, she reacted strangely too. She didn't scream like the other maid, but instead stared at him with her jaw dropped.

"Madam," said Gatsby staring at the gardner queerly. "Are you alright?"

"What did I do to deserve this?" asked the gardner aloud to herself and to no one in particular. With that, she stood up and walked away from Gatsby.

Gatsby realized that he was getting nowhere fast here. He decided that the best course of action that he could take now was to go back home.

When Gatsby arrived back home, he was immediately overcome by the prescence of death once more. His place was crawling with police. Gatsby walked briskly up the front steps and into the main hall of his house. He saw the police wheeling out one stretcher with a white sheet over it. That must be George's body. Gatsby was still sad that George had been brought to that point of desperation.

Gatsby walked to his pool and when he got there, he stood still in shock. A bunch of police officers were milling around his pool. The only person there that wasn't a police officer was Nick. Maybe Nick knew where Daisy went.

Gatsby was jerked out of his thoughts of Daisy's whereabouts when the police officers bent over and yanked something from the water of the pool.

_"What did they find in my pool?"_ wondered Gatsby.

The police officers parted around their find in order to observe it, and that's when Gatsby felt like his whole world was caving in on him again.

Now Gatsby knew why the maids had acted so weird around him.

It was because he was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"...So...you know that you're dead?" asked Nick looking at Gatsby strangely as he finished telling him about what happened at Daisy's place.

"Yes old sport. I thought as much," said Gatsby as he bent down to pick up another dying flower. "I just wanted confirmation from someone I knew I could trust."

Nick watched as Gatsby continued to pick up the pitiful flowers off the floor.

"So...why are you here?" asked Nick. "Why aren't you...you know, resting in peace?"

"I guess it's because...well, Nick, I certainly can't rest in peace if I'm not at peace."

"Bring that by me again," said Nick staring at Gastby in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Gatsby hovered above a flower, not yet picking it up.

"My heart can't go on when I still yearn for Daisy," said Gatsby finally grasping the flower he was hovered above. "That's what I'm trying to say old sport."

"But Daisy doesn't yearn for you!" exclaimed Nick. "Add that to the fact that you are now a ghost, I don't think it'll work out."

Nick watched Gatsby pick up a couple more flowers in silence for a moment before asking out of pure curiousity, "How do you plan on this all working out?"

Gatsby released a sigh and stood up straight for a second, staring Nick straight in the eyes. "Earlier, I went over to Daisy's estate and I didn't realize that I was..."

"Dead," said Nick finishing his sentence.

"...So when the maid's had that strong of a reaction toward me, I knew that something was off. Now that I know for sure that I'm..."

"Dead," interjected Nick once more.

"...I know also that people can still see me."

"Wait, are you trying to say that because you are visible as a ghost, you feel that you still can woo Daisy?" asked Nick incredously. "You're _dead_, Gatsby! You can't woo her if you're dead!"

Gatsby winced as Nick hammered him with the word "dead", over and over.

"Dead is kind of a strong word, don't you think?" said Gatsby.

"It does carry a tone of finality," admitted Nick. "But it's true in your case nonetheless."

"Old sport," said Gatsby with a sigh. "All I ask of you is one final request. Can you grant me that much?"

Nick studied Gatsby for a minute as he stood in front of him with a bouquet of dying flowers in his hand, debating how to respond.

"All I ask of you," said Gatsby, "Is that you help me to see Daisy. Maybe then I will be able to rest in peace. What do you say old sport?"

Nick looked upward at the domed ceiling above him, knowing that he couldn't deny a dead man one final request, yet thinking, _"Why does this have to happen to me?"_

* * *

**Sorry, but I couldn't resist throwing in references to the "Titanic" and "Phantom Of The Opera". :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daisy sat beside the train window, staring at the fastly moving landscape outside her window. Tom sat beside her; his hand getting crushed by Daisy's grip.

"It's all behind us now sweetheart," said Tom soothingly, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek in an attempt to help her calm down.

Daisy nodded her head absentmindedly; still focused on the landscape outside the window.

Her mind was wandering in a hundred different directions, but one consistent thought kept presenting itself to her. That thought was Gatsby. She was becoming consumed by the fact that she hadn't gone to his funeral after all he had done for her. She had killed Myrtle. Not intentionally of course, but she had let Gatsby take the blame for her actions. Then he had been killed. He had died because of his love for her. That would haunt Daisy for the rest of her life. She wished that she had a way to make it up to him.

"Get down from there!" hollered Tom who was partway turned in his seat to yell at one of their kids who was goofing off.

"Tom," said Daisy quietly. "We need to go back."

Tom turned back around slowly and looked at Daisy.

"What do you mean?" asked Tom. "I thought you said that you wanted to get away from it all."

"We need to go back," repeated Daisy, knowing that she couldn't run from her past. She would have to live through it if she had any hope of healing herself from the consuming guilt.

It was the one smart decision that she had ever made in her life.

Tom looked unsure of what to do. He certainly didn't seem eager to go back. What had just occurred left a sour taste in Tom's mouth and he wasn't anxious to savor that again.

Although, Gatsby was the one that had caused everything to happen, and now he was dead.

"If that's what you really want, we'll go back home," assured Tom.

Daisy just nodded her head; happy that she didn't have to fight with Tom about the matter.

The babble of Daisy's children could be heard in the background as Daisy once again fixated her sights outside the window; her heart heavy in her chest. She knew that there would never be a way to fix what had happened between her and Gatsby. She regretted the choice she had made ever since his death. But there was no going back. There was no light in all this darkness.

_"If Gatsby were still alive,"_ thought Daisy. _"I would tell him how much I loved him. If only..."_

* * *

**If I get any of the details about Daisy's life wrong, please PM me so I can make changes. Please also leave reviews. I would love feedback! Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nick was sure that his head was about to explode. Surely, Gatsby couldn't be that concerned about obtaining Daisy. Could he?

"Do you think this is presentable?" asked Gatsby holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. This time the bouquet wasn't dead.

"Yea sure," said Nick waving his hand dismissivly; getting tired of triple checking things for a ghost.

"So, we're ready to head to the train station?" asked Gatsby.

"As ready as we'll ever be," replied Nick.

Gatsby straightened his posture and followed Nick out the door of his estate. They walked over to Nick's car and they got inside it. The whole drive to the train station, Nick kept pondering two questions. One, he wondered why Gatsby was so set on obtaining Daisy. Yes, he knew that she was pretty; there was no way that he could doubt that. But when she had refused him, why couldn't he except no as an answer? And two, why did Gatsby even have to ride in his car? Couldn't ghosts appear wherever they wanted to and whenever?

As Nick turned his car off the main street and up the avenue to the train station, Gatsby turned to look at Nick and asked, "Do you think she loves me?"

Nick was quiet for a second, not knowing how to respond.

"I think," said Nick after a moment of awkward silence, "I think that Daisy is afraid to love you."

"Why would she be afraid of loving me?" asked Gatsby puzzled.

"You were gone for so long and then you came back a different person. You were rich unlike how you were when you had left Daisy years ago for war. I think that Daisy is afraid that you will change again. She is uncertain who you really are."

"Really," mused Gatsby as he stared off into space, thinking over what Nick had just said.

It was silent the rest of the way to the train station. Once they got there, Nick parked and they walked toward the boarding platform.

"Where are we getting a ticket to?" asked Gatsby.

"Don't worry about it," said Nick. "You're stressed out enough. I'll go order the tickets that we need and we'll go exactly where we are suppose to."

"Okay," said Gatsby, settling down some.

Nick walked off toward the ticket booth to order the tickets while Gatsby stood on the platform in the midsts of other travellers, staring down at the bouquet of flowers in his hands. What if Nick was right? What if Daisy didn't love him? He had changed for her, but maybe he should have stayed true to himself. Maybe then, she wouldn't have been scared to love him. A train pulled into the station and slowed to a stop, pulling Gatsby out of his thoughts. He stared at the train as the passangers disembarked. His heart skipped a beat as he recognized Daisy stepping off the train. He smiled and watched her lovingly.

Daisy stood beside the train car that she had just disembarked from, letting the steam from the train puff up the bottom of her dress. She was holding her children's hands and staring around the train station as if she felt like someone was watching her. Tom stood behind her.

"I'll make sure we have all of our luggage collected," he remarked.

Daisy wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. Tom looked at Daisy wearily, unsure of whether or not to leave her alone. He stayed there as she wildly looked around the platform. That was when Daisy caught sight of a man a little ways away. Her heart just about stopped beating in her chest. Standing a couple feet away on the train station platform was Jay Gatsby, who was smiling and looking right at her, a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Daisy felt her whole world spin.

"Gatsby," murmured Daisy as she fainted backward into Tom's hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nick could hear the sudden commotion from the ticket counter. He turned to look behind him and saw Gatsby standing rooted in his spot as a crowd of people rushed around him. Nick's eyes followed the path the people were taking and saw that they were clustered around something by the resting train car, where the train attendants had also hopped out, worried.

Nick walked over to Gatsby who was still standing as still as could be and demanded, "What happened?"

Gatsby didn't seem to have the words to express what happened. Instead he pointed at the crowd and barely managed to say, "I saw Daisy."

Nick looked at the crowd and then it all clicked into place.

"Geez Gatsby! I leave you alone for two minutes and you scare the life out of poor Daisy!" exclaimed Nick. "I thought you'd be more subtle!"

Before Gatsby could say anything else, Nick walked over to the crowd and started to try to push his way through the people. When he had managed to make his way through some of the people, he saw that Tom was on the ground with Daisy on his lap. Daisy was still passed out; her children clustered around her, trying to wake her up by calling for their mama.

"Tom, is she okay?" asked Nick.

Tom looked up just then and saw Nick.

"Oh Nick! She fainted! She said something about Gatsby before she passed out," said Tom.

"You're blaming Gatsby?" asked Nick raising one of his eyebrows. "Even though he's dead?"

Yes, Nick knew that that was partly a lie, but there was no sense telling Tom that Gatsby was walking around as a ghost. That would just complicate matters.

Besides, there really isn't a way that Tom could have revenge on Gatsby and kill him again if he is already dead.

"Yes," said Tom. "She wanted to escape here because of what happened with Gatsby. We were all set on heading out, but she insisted that we needed to go back."

Nick knelt down next to Tom and grabbed Daisy gently by the shoulders, shaking her and calling out, "Daisy, wake up. Can you hear me? If you can, you've got to open your eyes."

Tom and Nick, along with the rest of the crowd that had gathered, watched as a sudden burst of movement occured underneath her eyelids. Her eyelids suddenly fluttered open and she looked at Tom and Nick.

"Nick? Tom?" moaned Daisy. "What happened?"

"You passed out dear," said Tom helping her to her feet. "Do you remember what made you pass out?"

Daisy tried to collect herself and that's when she saw Gatsby a little ways away on the platform again.

"Gatsby," said Daisy pointing her finger toward Gatsby in the distance.

Every head swiveled around to look at where Daisy's finger was pointing.

There was nothing there.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm super sorry that I took a while in posting another chapter. It has been a little crazy lately. This chapter I was intending to split into two, but I decided since I made you wait so long, that I'd post it as one big chapter instead. I hope you like it. Please leave reviews. I'd love to hear your reactions. Thanks for reading! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8

Gatsby couldn't do it. He couldn't go see Daisy. He just wasn't strong enough. He threw the flowers onto the ground, not wanting to carry such beautiful things when his hands felt soiled by death. Gatsby ran through the thinning crowd and out to the parking lot. He saw Nick's car and for a second wanted to run to the car, but he knew once Nick got back, he'd get a lecture. He had enough of the lectures. He was a grown man. Besides, the lecture was what caused Gatsby to be too paranoid to confront Daisy.

Gatsby ran toward a bunch of trees off to one side. He needed a breather which was strange thing for a person who was dead to need. He didn't care. His body may be dead, but his heart sure wasn't. It felt like a piece of lead in his chest.

He had made Daisy faint. That wasn't a good sign, was it? Did that mean that she had seen him? It must have. But then, if she fainted did that mean the sight of him troubled her? He didn't want to trouble her. He only wanted to say that he loved her still and always would. Maybe that's what the problem was. He wanted to love her, but there was no possible way that he could. He was dead.

What Gatsby needed was rest. His heart was heavy and he felt discouraged. He was a ghostly coward. Maybe it was time for him to try resting in peace.

The only question left for him to answer was how.

* * *

Nick and Tom waited outside the doctor's office; Daisy's children sitting in the teal chairs, worry on their faces. Gastsby stood on the other side of the room, leaning against a wall that was a mustard yellow. He had been right. As soon as he had gotten back to the car, Nick gave him a huge lecture about how he couldn't do anything he wanted and so on. Gatsby was irratated at this point more than depressed. He wanted to kick some sense into Nick and make him see things from his point of view for once. Maybe then he'd be more understanding.

"Is Momma going to be okay?" asked a tiny face framed by blond curls.

"I'm sure she will be baby," said Tom giving the little girl a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Agh! He's revolting!" groaned Gatsby rolling his eyes.

Nick shot him a look, conveying to him that he should stay silent. Gatsby shrugged his shoulders and went back to staring out the window.

Suddenly the doctor emerged from his office. He closed the door behind him.

"How is she?" asked Tom.

"Agh!" said Gatsby again. "He shouldn't pretend he cares about Daisy! He's a cheating rat!"

"Quiet!" hissed Nick turning around to shoot Gatsby another look.

Tom looked from the doctor to Nick in confusion. Nick turned back around to face Tom with an innocent shrug of his shoulders.

"She'll be fine. She just seems to have experienced trauma of some sort," said the doctor. "Do you know if she has undergone anything traumatic recently?"

"Gatsby," growled out Tom, the word coming out of his mouth like acid.

"She knew Jay Gatsby?" asked the doctor.

_"Where have you been?" _Nick thought as Tom stared at the doctor, an angry fire burning in his eyes.

"Yes, he hit George Wilson's wife, Myrtle, with a car. It was a case of hit and run. Daisy was in the car with him. She's probably reliving that trauma."

"Why if I wasn't dead..." started Gatsby clenching his teeth.

"Enough!" shouted out Nick turning around to scream at Gatsby.

Of course Tom and the doctor looked at Nick and saw no one there. They all thought that he was crazy.

"Who are you talking to Uncle Nick?" asked Daisy's other daughter, the one with the cooper hair.

"I was just talking to myself. I'm just too worried about your mother. I have to stop being so worried," said Nick, trying to push the whole matter aside.

"Can I see my wife?" asked Tom, trying to get back to the topic of his wife and shrug off the episode that just occurred.

"Yes certainly," said the doctor as he stood aside so that Tom could go through the door. "She'll just have to stay under close observation tonight."

Tom grabbed both of his little girls by the hand and led them in to see their mother. Nick and Gatsby were going to follow suit when Tom turned around and said, "Nick, I understand that you are worried about Daisy, but I think it'd be best if you just stayed out here."

Nick nodded his head and Tom turned back around and disappeared inside the office.

"How come he didn't address me?" asked Gatsby, still in a pouty mood. "Even if he hates that I'm still around, he could address me."

"Maybe he can't see you," said Nick. "Did you ever think of that? I mean you are a ghost. I'm surprised I see you."

"I wonder how you and Daisy can see me," said Gatsby. "If you guys couldn't see me, I know that I certainly wouldn't feel alive."

"I don't know how or why we can see you," said Nick. "I guess that'll just have to remain a mystery for now."

* * *

Tom had his arm around Daisy's body as if she was a piece of fragile glass as he led her over to the cars. Nick and Gatsby watched them go. Gatsby was disgusted with how Tom was acting and was still perplexed as to why he couldn't be visible to everyone. Right before Nick and Gatsby got in their vehicle, one of Daisy's daughters came running up to Nick and pulled on his pant leg. Nick smiled at the girl and crouched down so he was at her eye level.

"Uncle Nick, I have a question for you," piped up the little voice.

"What is it?" he asked rubbing the curls on her head.

Gatsby stood behind him, still irritated beyond a shadow of a doubt.

The little girl pointed at Gatsby and said, "Is he why Mamma fainted?"

Gatsby's jaw dropped in shock. Daisy's daughter could see him! Nick's heart was hammering in his chest. Nick was half afraid that Gatsby would get ahead of himself and do something irrational.

"I don't know sweetie," said Nick, still trying to remain calm.

"Wait you can see me?" asked Gatsby in disbelief.

Nick turned to look at Gatsby. If looks could kill, Gatsby would be dead...again.

"Yea," she said looking up at Gatsby. "But Daddy can't. I don't know why."

"Why can you?" asked Gatsby.

"Because I believe in you," she said simply before Tom yelled for her to get in the car.

"Don't tell your Daddy about him okay?" said Nick, hoping that she wouldn't tell her father about Gatsby. He didn't need to deal with him trying to figure out a way to kill a ghost. He had enough on his plate.

"Okay," she said.

Suddenly the little girl ran around behind Nick and toward Gatsby. Gatsby winced, knowing that if the little girl tried to hug him that she'd probably go through him since he was a ghost. Yet when the little girl wrapped herself around his waist, he felt solid. Gatsby looked down at his hand to see that it wasn't translucent anymore. He reached a shaking hand down to pat the little girl on the head; his nerves rattled. Nick could see the difference in Gatsby and was shocked too.

"Isabella!" shouted Tom once more. "We're leaving!"

As soon as the little girl let go of Gatsby and ran back toward her father, Gatsby was translucent again. With a sigh, Gatsby got into the car. Before Nick could get in the car with Gatsby, Tom came over.

"Hey Nick," said Tom. "I think I must be seeing things. I must have gotten shaken up by this ordeal too."

"What do you mean?" asked Nick.

"I mean, I yelled for Isabella to come and I saw her run around you to open air. I was wondering what she was doing. That's when I saw her arms circle in the air, as if she was hugging someone. Then for the briefest of seconds I thought I saw her hugging Gatsby. Then when I called for her again and she came running toward me, I saw that he wasn't there anymore," said Tom. "It was weird."

Nick gulped while Gatsby practically died of shock.

"I'm sure you were just seeing things," assured Nick. "Why don't you go home with Daisy and get some rest."

"Yea you're right. How about you come over later and we can have supper?" suggested Tom.

"Sounds good," said Nick.

Nick got into the driver's seat and started to drive the car home. Gatsby sat beside Nick quiet, deep in thought. Daisy's daughter had believed in him and he had felt alive when she touched him. Did that mean he did stand a chance with Daisy? There was only one way for Gatsby to find out and that was going to the supper tonight and seeking Daisy out.

Now wasn't a time for him to feel like a ghostly coward.

Now it was time for him to be a ghostly charmer.


End file.
